It is known to provide a computer implemented map tool which enables a user to select and display map representations at desired resolutions. Such map representations are generally photographic images for example obtained using satellite imaging and periodically updated, generally once or twice per year.
However, such a map tool has limited use in relation to mine operations since the photographic images quickly become too old.
It is also known to provide still and/or video cameras at mine operations and to equip the cameras with network interfaces so that a user in networked communication with the cameras can obtain images of the mine operation from a remote location.
However, while such cameras provide a viewer with real time or near real time information, since the cameras are disposed at dedicated locations, a viewer is only able to derive limited information about operation of the mine operation.